My Girl
by sambeam
Summary: Alice and Edward try something new, with excellent results. OOC/AU. E/A. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"_Mmmm_…baby, _fuck_…_Alice…_"

"Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward!"

I tell you, my name has never sounded so fucking _good_.

"Get the rhythm baby, faster." I sound like a caveman, grunting and groaning at my girl to go faster and harder. She's bouncing on top of me, working her little body and hot pussy over my length until I'm incoherent.

Her round little tits are bouncing in front of my face and I sit up quickly and suck a little, pink nipple into my mouth. My teeth biting her sensitive flesh causes her to groan loudly and clutch onto my shoulders harder with her sharp nails.

"Lean back, baby." I order, and she complies immediately, stretching her tiny body back over my outstretched legs.

I push my dick deep inside her and I can tell the moment I hit her g-spot because she lets out the most delicious cum hungry moan I have ever heard.

"Ohhhhhh," she throws her hands back and grips onto her hair, messing up the dark black strands, they're standing up all over the place and she looks _so fucking sexy_.

"Is that it baby? You like my cock in your pussy, stretching it. Fucking you until you can't even think." And I can tell I'm right. My girl doesn't even open her eyes, just gyrates her body faster and faster, rolling her hips, trying to get off.

"Not yet. Remember why we tried this in the first place? Hold it." I growl, stopping my movements while she whines and grips her hair harder.

I sit up fully and grab her hips, she so small I can basically move her anyway I want without much effort. I start gently thrusting in, dragging the thick head of my dick over the rough patch of skin inside of her relentlessly.

She's just so fucking wet and slippery and I can smell her and I'm wondering why I didn't eat out her pussy before we started this fuck fest.

"Ohhh, baby… _please_!" My girl is begging me, just the way I like. But it's not enough. I want her incoherent. The only word I want her to be shouting is my name as I drive her over the most pleasurable edge she could ever hope to be on.

I place my hand on her abdomen, about where I imagine the head of my cock is, torturing her from inside. My dick is only half way in, but for this to work I have to focus on her pleasure, not mine.

I look down at the little pussy desperately gripping to my dick and I wonder how she even walks when we're done with our little bedroom trysts. I'm not being cocky, but I'm _hung_, and my girl is on the small side of petite and it's a fucking mystery to me how I can fit half of my dick in her, let alone the entire thing.

I decide my girl has been tortured enough and I start moving faster and pushing my hand down at the same time. With my hand pushed down on her abdomen I can feel the movement of my dick inside and it makes me start panting. Fuck, we should have tried this so long ago.

"Oh, shit! Oh, Edward! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" My girl is screaming, and I can't really blame her, from what I'm feeling my girl is having a good time. Her pussy is so tight, trying to grip onto my cock but can't because she's so _slick_. She's shaking and I can feel it coming on, I flick my eyes up to her face and I can tell even through her closed eyelids that her eyes have rolled back into her head. Her lips are puffy and pink from her little teeth and she keeps licking them.

"Is it coming baby? Are _you _gonna come?" I ask, my voice smug.

"Yes!" she screams and then I look down because I am _not _going to miss this show for the world. My eyes are trained on her pussy and she starts to literally convulse, her body and her pussy start shaking and I push down harder with my hand and move my dick faster and harder into my girl.

Her pussy literally _clamps _on my dick, trying to expel it and suck it in at the same time, and the pressure is just fucking amazing. And then it happens, the constant stimulation of her g-spot and the pressure of my hand causes my girl to squirt.

My girl _squirted. _All over her pussy making her even _more_ wet then I thought possible. It got all over my dick and part of my abdomen and her thighs and it was just the _hottest fucking thing I had ever seen._

"Edwaaaaaard!" My girl screamed as she came, _hard_ and then promptly went limp, her hands beside her head curled into tiny little fists. Her thighs fell open showing me all of her _destroyed, juicy _pussy, still clenching rhythmically around my cock.

"Don't fall asleep baby," I coo as she clenches her eyes and moans low and deep. "I'm still hard and I know my little cum-slut wants me spurting deep inside of that ruined pussy." I have officially taken my dirty talking to the next level, where she is just down for the count and will agree with everything I say and only respond with whimpers and moans.

"Mmmmm," is all she can respond with and I smirk. I slip my dick out of her tight pussy as I change positions, pushing her thighs up so her knees touch her breasts. She's open wide, all of her exposed for my viewing pleasure. Her swollen, red pussy, dripping and sloppy. Her tight asshole, still clenching from aftershocks that will probably occur for at least another hour. I slip my finger along her pussy starting at her clit, collecting moisture that I then swirl around her back entrance making her gasp and shiver.

My girl is fucking kinky, and I _love_ it.

"Mmm, you want my dick in there? My little squirter wants my dick in her ass, doesn't she? I bet you would take anything I give you, huh? You just love being filled by me, no matter what part. You love it so much you just squirted all over me, right baby?" I'm not even waiting for responses between my questions, I know the answers anyway.

I place my palm against her pussy, her bare skin slippery and smooth. She's so little and my hand is so big that the heel of my hand comfortably rests against her clit and my fingers are still pressing against her tight ass hole.

"You'd even take all of this in there wouldn't you?" I ask, pushing my hand harder against her, making sure she gets what I'm saying.

She does and starts moaning so loudly I know she not only gets it, but _wants _it.

Theoretically I know it's impossible. I'm just too big, and she's just _so _small. If I ever tried to fit anything larger then my dick in her, it could seriously hurt her.

Even though it's an impossibility, it's still an insanely sexy thought and it turns me on so much that I quickly remove my hand and plunge deep inside of her, finally encasing my entire dick into the tight, wet, hot channel of my girl's pussy.

"Oh, _fuck. _Alice, baby, you have the tightest little pussy! Trying to suck the cum right out of my dick aren't you?" My girl is completely gone at this point. Bottom lip firmly trapped between her teeth, arms thrown above her head, not even enough strength left in her body to close her fingers.

I get up on my knees, placing my hands on her shins for leverage, making sure her legs stay wide for me.

I'm fucking my girl _hard _slamming my dick so far inside her that I can feel her cervix. Her body relaxes against the intrusion, opening up to my assault.

"Oh yeah, your pussy wants this cock. You were _made_ to have this cock in your body, it _wants _it." I'm going to come, and _soon_. I can feel it, starting in my burning thighs and spreading quickly. My balls are tightening against my body, preparing for the release of what is going to be _epic _amounts of cum into the little body below me.

I want her to come again, I want her sucking the cum out of cock with her clenching muscles. I want my cum _deep _inside of her, I want her to feel the jets of it slamming against her walls. I take my hands off her shins, and push the heel of my right hand to her clit, pressing hard so the entire thing is being stimulated relentlessly. My left hand goes immediately behind my dick to her lubricated asshole and without further preparation, I slip my thumb inside. Somehow, she gets even tighter and the membrane between her pussy and ass is stretched thin.

The feeling of her taking me so completely causes me to cum, and I cum _hard. _I push down hard on her clit and move my thumb in her ass and my dick in her pussy and she explodes, screaming so loud my ears start ringing. I can feel her slick lips sucking my dick, pulling the thick ropes of my cum deeper and deeper into her body.

I see and feel Alice pass out, her legs falling open and going limp, her face sweaty and completely relaxed with orgasmic bliss. Even though my girl is asleep, I keep thrusting in, milking every last drop of come out of the swollen head of my still jerking dick. I knew she would want everything I give her, so I don't stop fucking my girl until my dick is soft and tingling from all the over stimulation.

I slip out of her wide open pussy, spreading her lips so I can look at what I've done to my girl's greedy little cunt. It rubbed red raw, and so puffy and swollen. I smirk at what used to be her tight little hole is now gaping, the exact same thickness as my cock. I don't worry about it though, my girl is resilient, she'll be as tight as a virgin by the morning.

I then realize how tired I actually am. We have been fucking for at least an hour by this point, and every single part of my body was covered in sweat and all my muscles were burning. I'm breathing harshly and my throat is raw. I can only imagine my girl's poor throat after that scream right before she passed out. I make a mental note to get lozenges because I'm going to make her scream like that again, and it's going to be soon.

I flop down beside her on my stomach, our heads on the foot of the bed and our feet on the pillows. Well, my feet through the bars of the headboard and her feet not even reaching the pillows. I throw my arm across her torso, my hand smoothing over her abdomen.

I pay special attention there, I want my girl pregnant. I want that part of her little body swollen and stretched.

I'll start hiding her birth control later.

But before I do that, I need to sleep.

And then maybe fuck my girl's ass.

**AN: So I **_**really **_**like Edward/ Alice pairings, but there is basically none out there so I decided to write this. Put this on alert because there will be more, dirty, Alward sexin' coming up at some point **


End file.
